Resurrection: Another Way
by StarWarsOnly
Summary: Jacob and his parents died in a plane crash. Thirty-two years later, Jacob comes back and the returning begins. What will Jacob's family think when they discover he is back? Who will help him?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is an alternate way that Resurrection Season 1 could have gone. Please Enjoy and Comment.

Marty ate his hamburger as he watched the kid who hadn't spoken a word and just play on his phone. "So what game are you playing?" he asked politely. Jacob turned the phone towards him and he could see he was playing Temple Run. "Ah. I like that game, too. So where do you live or do you have a home?" Jacob nodded instantly and turned the phone towards Marty and it said in a text box, "I have a home, but I can't remember where." Marty feel bad for the boy, who had completely forgot where he lived. "Do you have a mother and a father?" Marty asked then realized he was asking too many questions. "Why don't we continue this conservation after you are done eating?"

` A few minutes later, Jacob got into the back of Marty's black car. Marty started driving and then as he stopped at a red light, he looked back at Jacob. "May I have my phone back, I need to make a call?" Jacob handed Marty's phone back to him. "Thanks." Marty said and began to call the adoption center. As the light turned green, he put the phone on speaker phone and put in down on the passenger seat. Jacob was staring at the phone nervously. "This is Adoption Care in Illinois. This is Diana Langston speaking." Jacob's eyes widen, "Diana!" he said excitedly. "Jacob?" the voice said softly almost tearfully. "Is this a prank?" she asked angrily. Marty looked from the phone to Jacob as he tried to drive, but decided to pull over.

"Sorry about that." Marty said after calming down Jacob who now couldn't stop talking. Diana had hang up and Marty sighed, "Do you know Diana?" he asked Jacob. Jacob nodded, "Yeah! She is my cousin. Can I see her?" Marty glanced at him through the rearview mirror, "I think I should take you to your parents." Jacob looked down, "But I don't know who they are. I only remember Diana." Marty nodded, "Okay. Maybe she can tell us who your parents are. Do you know where she lives?" Jacob nodded and said the address which was only about twenty minutes away.

When they arrived Marty was surprised to see the house he was expecting was actually a mansion. By Jacob's clothes he would never expect him to have a family member with a mansion. Jacob ran out of the car immediately heading straight for the gate. "Wait, Jacob. I think we have to have a passcode to get in." Marty said quickly as Jacob began to try to open the gate. Jacob ignoring Marty and started typing in the passcode his own birthday. The gate opened and Marty shook his head as he tried to catch up with Jacob.

Jacob ran up to the door and rang the doorbell three times before Marty was moved him away from the button. The door flew open and a maid stood there with her duster. "May I help you?" Jacob nodded, "Yes is my cousin Diana here?" Marty tried to take control of the conservation since he was the one who brought Jacob here. "Yes, this is very important, please tell her it is about her cousin Jacob." The moment those words came out of Marty's mouth, the duster fell out of the maid's hand. "Is this supposed to be funny? Because I don't find it funny. I remember that sweet boy like it was yesterday, he would help me clean even though I am the one getting paid. So he is not a joke, what kind of people are you?" she snapped at them both.

Jacob stared at the maid for awhile then decided something very weird was going on here. "Mrs. Pickle, I don't remember you looking like this the last time I saw you which was only a few weeks ago. Did you get a makeover?" Jacob called her Mrs. Pickle, since it was their little joke ever since Jacob decided to only eat pickles for a week. His mom was very upset by this and sent him to his cousin's house for the week and when he came home he would eat anything but pickles. Mrs. Pickle had gave him so many pickles that Jacob got tired of the pickles and started to call her Mrs. Pickle every time she brought him a pickle. And the name stuck like glue.

"Jacob..." The maid was overcome with emotions, but mostly sadness. She started to cry and Jacob wish he hadn't spoken. He did not want her to cry, he only wanted her to know it was him. Marty didn't understand what we happening at all, "The plane crash... You died." The maid mumbled. Jacob looked blankly at her, "What plane crash?" Mrs. Pickle looked up, "Thirty-two years ago, you and your parents went on a plane to go on vacation. I remember how sad, Tom was to see you go." Jacob smiled at the mention of Tom's name, "Where is he anyway? I said we would hang out after I came home."

Jacob then realized what Mrs. Pickle had just said, there was a plane crash with him and his parents. How was this possible? He was right here in front of her perfectly fine. What was wrong with him? Marty had not said much since the two had started talking, but now he decided something very strange was going on and he had to say something. "Did you say plane crash?" he asked nodded and took a napkin out of her pocket and blew her nose.

Marty was very confused, she was saying that the boy right in front of them both looking perfectly fine was in a plane crash. Not just that, but thirty-two years ago. As he was able to ask another question, he heard a voice behind him. "Nancy! How did these people get through the gate?" Nancy or Mrs. Pickle continued to wipe her eyes as she said, "Diana, your cousin is back. Jacob is alive."

**Author's Note: **A lot of the characters from the tv series will be in this story. So what do you think? Should I continue? Please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **In this chapter, there will be another returned, but it won't be the same one from the tv series. You just have to read on to find out who it is.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" Diana asked the boy who looked exactly like her cousin who died thirty-two years ago when she was only ten years old. She recognized his voice from the phone call made earlier, but he had been staring at her weirdly ever since she had came home. Jacob shook his head and glanced at Marty who was reading a news article on the plane crash and was comparing the picture of the boy in the article to Jacob.

Diana turned to Marty, "Where did this boy come from?" she asked. Marty looked up, "He was in China. I just picked up from the airport and he claims to be your cousin." Diana looked at Mrs. Pickle who was still getting over seeing Jacob again, "Diana, can't you see it is your cousin?" Mrs. Pickle had said that thirty-two years before when she found an article about a kid who looked a lot like Jacob who was found starving under a bridge in Mexico. When Diana didn't respond, Mrs. Pickle started getting excited, "Wait until Tom hears! He will be so happy!" She grabbed the telephone and began to dial his number.

Diana grabbed the phone, "Number 1, Nancy this is not my cousin. Number 2, people don't come back to life thirty two years later. I bet his body is still in the graveyard right where is grandfather laid him. There is no such thing as miracles." Diana had stopped believing in God and miracles when everyone in her family started dying. First her parents when she three, then her aunt, uncle and cousin when she was ten. "This is a gift from God." Mrs. Pickle said, "Jacob has a role in our lives."

Marty and Jacob had watched the conservation silently till Marty's phone rang, "Hello? No. I said no. I have a situation here. The boy I picked up looks very similar to a boy who died thirty-two years ago and claims to be that boy. I know. I just want to see what is going on here first. I will. Just give me a few hours, okay? Bye." he hang up and now everyone was looking at him. He cleared his throat, "My boss would like me to take Jacob to an adoption center, unless you have evidence that he is your relative then he can stay here." Diana nodded, "He can go then." Mrs. Pickle looked shocked, "No. No. He is staying. He is like a son to me."

Marty looked at her and gave her, his best I am sorry look, "I can't not leave him with people that aren't related to him." Mrs. Pickle nodded, "Then take him to stay with his cousin Max." Jacob smiled, "Max." he said the name like he had no clue who that was. Mrs. Pickle looked at him worriedly, "Your cousin, Max. He is..." She mentally slapper herself, Max was thirty and had been born two years after Jacob died.

At that time, Diana's nanny had quit, because of Diana becoming violent. Mrs. Pickle lost her job for a couple of months till she was able to adopt Diana. Diana had spend those few months at her father's sister's house and had helped out with taking care of Max. Max is Jacob's cousin, too. Diana shook her head, "I don't think he should stay over there. Even if he knew Jacob, I am pretty sure that he doesn't believe in resurrection." Max is a Christian and actually goes to Tom's church.

Marty shook his head, "I will give you two some time to figure this out, I am going to take Jacob to the doctor to get this figured out." Marty headed towards the door as the doorbell rang. Diana blinked a few times then answered the door. "How did you get through the gate?" she was asking someone. "Sorry, I must be at the wrong house. Do you know where Diana Langston lives." Jacob ran over when he heard the familiar voice and standing there was the one and only Lucille Langston. "Mom!" Jacob yelled.

She smiled at him, "Jacob, I have been looking all over for you. I ended up in New York City for some odd reason. Have you seen your father?" Jacob shook his head, but was glad that she didn't question who he was and hadn't changed like everything else around him. Diana shook her head, "This is not real." Mrs. Pickle came over to see what all the commotion was about. "Lucille, darling." Mrs. Pickle hugged her. Lucille looked surprised, "Did something happen?" Mrs. Pickle nodded, "You died thirty-two years ago along with Henry and Jacob." Lucille stared at her and began to laugh, "Nancy, you are so silly. You even put on make up to look older. Come on, let's get back to 1982. Not 2000 whatever."

Diana looked confused and lost, "What is going on?" she said looking up at the ceiling. Lucille looked at Diana, "Who are you, dear? Are you an actor hired to be Diana in the future?" Diana froze and ran out of the room after recovering. "Mom, what is going on? I ended up in China." Jacob replied looking scared. Lucille put an arm around him, "We figure this all over once we find your father. Now why don't we head home before this joke goes too far." She glanced at Mrs. Pickle who looked upset.

Jacob nodded and smiled. Maybe when he come home everything would be back to normal. "Can I see Tom, too?" he asked his mother. She smiled, "Of course, you can, but after we get you some food." They both headed out the door, mother and son.

"Mom. What happened to the factory?" Jacob asked as they drove by the abandoned factory that Jacob felt like he was just at a few short days before which was of course not true. Lucille glanced at it, "I don't know." she responded. Jacob decided to speak up, "Do you think Mrs. Pickle and Diana are telling the truth?" Lucille shook her head, "No, is it just a joke."

They pulled up in front of their house, little did they know who actually lived there. Lucille looked through her pockets, but some reason could not find the keys to the house. The lights were on so she decided to knock. The door opened and Lucille could hear a movie playing in the background. A young woman who looked in her early thirties was standing there. "May I help you?" she asked kindly.

Lucille nodded, "Yes. This is my house." she said it firmly. The woman smiled, "I think you got the wrong house, this my father's house." Lucille took a step forward, "I have lived in this house ever since I married my husband, Henry and no one else has. "Who are you?" the woman asked as she called for her dad. "I am Lucille Langston, the owner of this house." Lucille replied. Jacob had been watching the whole scene from behind his mother.

"Mom?" he suddenly asked. "Yes?" she asked turning around to face him. "I can feel something or someone." She bit her lip, "What do you mean?" She had the same feeling. "Hello." a voice said from behind them and Jacob wasn't able to answer. Lucille swung around, "Fred?" she asked uncertainty. Fred was much older than she remembered, but he still looked like Fred in the face. Maybe Diana and Nancy were telling the truth. He shook his head, "Sheriff Langston to you."

Lucille couldn't control herself as she began to laugh. Fred had been working at the factory most of his life, why change now? She stopping laughing when she realized that everything had changed. Fred was staring at her, "What is so funny?" he asked edging his hand towards his gun. He thought she was crazy, then he noticed the little boy behind her. "Hello." he said kindly to the small boy. Jacob looked at him for a moment, then he recognized him. "Uncle Fred!"

Jacob hugged him, now Fred was not only shocked, but now he was thinking the same thing as Diana. "You are..." he stopped himself from saying what he was screaming in his head. "Dad?" The young woman asked and Lucille realized it had to be Maggie. "Go inside." Fred demanded. Maggie nodded, but it was visible in her eyes that she was scared and curious. She went inside, no one else was inside, since this was their father and daughter bond time.

Jacob let go of Fred after Fred didn't look like he was going to hug him back. Lucille smiled, "Kids. I see Maggie has grown up quite fast." Something dawned on Fred and he replied, "I do not know what kinda of sick joke this is, but if you don't leave now, I am arresting you both." Fred crossed his arms and Lucille tried her best not to yell at him. "Fred." she said almost a whisper. He shook his head, "My family has been through enough. Now go before I change my mind."

Lucille knew that when Fred made up his mind, then he wasn't going to change it so she started to walk away. Jacob didn't follow, "Uncle Fred, what is going on?" he asked and Fred looked into his eyes and saw he was confused for real. "Wait, stop." he said. Lucille turned around and saw that Fred looked like he felt bad for them. "There is a church in the town. I can drive you there and maybe Pastor Tom can help you." Lucille could only nod. He led them to his police car after telling Maggie he would be back soon. On the drive there, Jacob asked his uncle, "Uncle Fred, what happen to the town?" Fred looked back at him, "I am not your uncle, kid. I think you have me mistaken."

But Fred knew that this boy in the backseat looked exactly like his nephew. He maybe trained or something. And the woman looked exactly like his sister in law. They pulled up in front of the church. Fred opened the door for them and let them out. "I was enjoying my day off before you two interpreted me." he muttered as they got out. "Just say you have no where to stay, I have things to do." Fred got back into his car and drove away leaving Jacob and his mom just standing there. Jacob smiled, "Look it, Mom. It says that Tom is the pastor, isn't he too young?" Lucille glanced at the sign and was shocked, had everyone grow up without them knowing.

Why did they still look they same? She looked at Jacob who looked like the eight year old, he is. What was going on? She shook her head, "No." She grabbed Jacob's hand, "I want to go and check something." Jacob looked confused, "What?" Lucille's face expression was of fear, "Why don't you wait here?" Jacob shook his head, "But...I want to come." Lucille shook her head, "Just find Pastor Tom like Uncle Fred said." Jacob stared at her for a second, "But Uncle Fred says I am not his nephew. Did we come back from the dead, Mom?"  
Lucille looked at him, "I want to go to the graveyard to confirm it." she replied. Jacob nodded, "I am coming." Lucille sighed, "Okay." They walked away from the church as Preacher James watched from a window.

**Author's Note: **You don't know who Preacher James is then no worry I will explain who he is in later chapters. How was the chapter? I made it longer then my chapters are usually. If you like it, please comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **This chapter will focus on how Jacob and his mother find their graves. And the reactions of the people who they love dearly to seeing them alive. Warning there be more returned people.

"Mom?" Jacob asked his mother as they stared at Langston tombstones where he, his mother, father, grandmother, and aunt lay. "Yes?" she answered as she wiped away her tears with her shirt sleeve. "Will Dad come back?" She smiled, but her eyes were red from crying. "Yes, he will. And when he does we have a big feast to celebrate our family reunion, along with your Uncle Fred and your cousin, Maggie." She didn't believe this in her heart, but she didn't want Jacob to be upset. "Really?" he asked believed her. Her smile grew, "I promise." With those single words she started something bigger than she could ever imagine.

He stared at the photo in his hands. Her face, her hair, her eyes and her smile. He couldn't bare it, why did she do it again? Because she was unhappy? Because he did something? Tom pushed those thoughts away and thought of the happy thoughts about when Rachel was alive. The anniversary of her death was today and he had got up early to go to the grave yard. He went to church next, his phone had been ringing all morning. Probably his wife. So he left the church and went back to the graveyard. He went back and forward through out the day till he saw a picture of her in the church. He needed to tell her, but it had been so many years before. She would be upset that he hid something for so long. He couldn't tell her, he would make up a lie say that today is the anniversary of Jacob's death which was kinda of lie, since that wasn't until next week, she probably knew that.

There was a knock on the door that brought Tom out of his thoughts and he went to see who it was on a Saturday evening. As he went to the glass see through door, he saw a boy and his mother, but the boy looked familiar. He opened the door, "Hello, may I help you?" he asked kindly. The boy looked shyly at him, but the mother spoke, "Yes, we have no where to go." He felt bad for this small family and opened the door for them. "Come in. Come in. I will see what I can do." They walked in and he smiled, "Are you hungry?" he asked bending down in front of Jacob. Jacob nodded then spoke, "Do you remember me?" Tom looked confused, "Not that I know of."

Jacob nodded again. His mother smiled, "You know kids." she said. Tom looked at her closely for the first time and said almost in a whisper, "Mrs. Langston." Her smiled widen, "Tom. You do remember us then." He shook his head, "No, I must be mistaken." Lucille shook her head, "I am sorry to say it is true, we are back." Tom laughed, "I must be daydreaming. What a day!" Lucille looked at him concerned, "Did something happen while we were gone?" He turned on her, "Yes! Everyone grew up! People died! And I had only one friend without Jacob and then she died!"

"Oh." Lucille said quietly. Jacob spoke not understanding what was happening, "Did you beat my high score?" He was talking about a video game they would play. Tom's face soften, "Yes, twenty times." Jacob smiled and laughed. Tom hugged him and Lucille smiled hoping that make Tom feel better seeing Jacob. Tom broke the embrace suddenly, "I will call in some favors to get you a place to stay long term later, but for now you can go to a motel." He dug into his pocket and handed her a two twenty dollar bills, "If this isn't enough then call me at this..." He wrote up a piece of paper his home number and hanged her his cellphone. "Tom..." Lucille started about to hand all the stuff back. "It is the least I can do, I don't want my best friend and his mom out of the street." He winked and Jacob who giggled in return.

"Very well." Lucille said, but she didn't look to happy about accepted the money or the cellphone. Tom opened the door for them, "I wish you the best of luck." Lucille and her son stepped out of the church. As they walked into the darkness, Lucille wondered why Tom didn't offer them a ride home. "Mom? When are we going to have the giant feast?" Jacob asked excitement in his voice, "And can Tom come?" Lucille smiled at her son, but deep in her heart she felt horrible for making such a promise. "Of course, he can. But we can't have the party till your father comes home." Jacob nodded, "Is he coming home soon?" Lucille nodded, "Yes, just let him take his time. Who knows where he ended up? Maybe Brazil? Could be a long ride home."

Jacob understood what his mom was saying, but wished his dad would get home faster. Then he got the feeling that someone or something was near. It wasn't a human or well a normal human. He was feeling a returned. "Hello, ma'am. Need a ride?" A man was standing there, but he had no car. This was Preacher James. Lucille smiled a small smile, "Yes, but you have no car." He nodded, "No, I don't ma'am. But I can help you with another problem." Lucille stopped, "What problem?" He smiled, "You know what I am talking about, ma'am." Jacob spoke suddenly, "You are like us. Returned." Preacher James nodded even though it wasn't a question, but a statement.

"You can bring back Henry?" Lucille asked. Preacher James nodded once again, "I just need your help with one thing." She looked surprised, "You want money?" He shook his head, "No. No. Never, ma'am. I need two more returned. Their names are Rachael Braidwood and Robert Thompson, you may know him as Martin Bellamy or Marty." Jacob smiled as he recognized Marty nickname he said to call him. Lucille looked confused, "How am I supposed to find them?" she asked. Preacher James only smiled, "I am sorry, but you will have to figure that out yourself." He took off running away.

Lucille and Jacob were so surprised that they didn't even attempt to follow him. When they recovered they had no clue what direction he went as it became even darker. They continued to walk next to the street wondering if they should do as the man had said. Jacob finally decided to ask a question he had been wondering about for the last ten minutes, "Mom, I thought you said Dad was coming back?" Lucille turned to him, "I thought he was Jacob, but it looks like we have to make sure he does. Any of those names sound familiar to you?" Lucille's promise to Jacob and her own want to him Henry with them may be going to far, Lucille thought. "Um... This agent, who brought me to Diana's house had the last name Bellamy and said to call him Marty. Lucille nodded, "Then we start there, but not until the morning."

After a long walk, Lucille and Jacob stood in front of town's only motel. Jacob and Lucille had never been inside since they had a nice cozy home, but Lucille had a feeling Fred wasn't going to share it with them. Lucille opened the door to the motel, it was dark inside and she was afraid there would be no one to check them in. A light automatically turned on as she opened the door and she almost jumped. A woman reading a book at a desk looked up at her, "Yes?" she asked looking sleepily.

"We need a room. For two." Lucille laid the two twenty dollars bills on the counter. The woman started typing on a computer then said, "That will 27.50." she took Lucille's money and gave her change. "You are in room 206, it is upstairs." The woman handed Lucille a key and went back to her book. Lucille looked at the woman for a moment then let Jacob lead the way to find their room. Jacob quietly raced across hallways scanning each room for their room number.

Lucille took her time going on the stairs and then she had to search for Jacob. She almost began to worry when she couldn't find him, but then he waved at her from an open door. She hurried over, "Jacob, don't go wondering off." Jacob's head went down, "Sorry, mom. I thought it would be okay. Plus, I already called room service and ordered some food." Lucille smiled then playful said, "I hope it's my favorite for your sake." Jacob nodded, "Yep. One cheeseburger hold the pickles and fries with ketchup." Lucille put her hand on his shoulder and then went inside their room.

It wasn't really fancy or anything, since this was small town. There was two queen size beds, bed stand, a table with four chairs, television, a closet, and a small bathroom. Now she regretted getting two beds, since she could have cuddled up with her little boy. Now that she looked at him, she realized that he grown up more than the last time she saw him. The facial expression he had on made him almost look like an adult, but his adorable childlike face came back as he noticed that there was a television. "Mom, can I?" he asked. Lucille nodded and laid down on the bed.

Jacob began to flip through channels surprised at how many there was and all of them were in color. He finally picked a show called Spongebob Squarepants. He was interpreted from the tv show as someone knocked on the door. His mother was fast asleep on the bed, so he decided to go and get the food. He unchained the door and opened it, but the person standing there had no food in his hands. "Jacob! There you are. I had a feeling I would find you here." It was Marty.

"Marty!" Jacob hugged Marty, who now seemed to be his friend even though they both barely knew a thing about each other. "Diana told me you lived in this area." Jacob nodded, "Yep, all of my life." Marty smiled, "So just wondered how are you settled in?" Jacob shrugged, "Okay, I guess. Just waiting for my dad to come home, so the whole family can get together. Maybe you can come too!" Jacob started getting excited at his own idea till he remembered his mom was sleeping. "Oh, we have to be quiet my mom fell asleep while we waiting for food to arrive." Marty now had an expression of amusement, "You meant this."

Marty pulled a cart of food from the side in front of Jacob, Jacob just nodded. "Do you mind if I come in?" Marty asked. Jacob shook his head, "No. You can come in." He opened the door wide so Marty and the cart of food could successful get inside. As they put the cart next to table, Jacob noticed his mom waking up from all the noise, "Jacob?" she asked blinking as she took in her surroundings with included Marty. "Mom, the food came and my friend Marty who helped me out also came for a visit, the one that man mentioned could help bring dad back." Lucille frowned and Marty just looked surprised.

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked this chapter and I am sorry it took so long to write, but you know with school and stuff it is hard. Now that I have brought into town, that is where he is staying and I wonder if he is going to have in contact with his one friend.(Hint. Hint. Let's just say something very different is going to happen this time) I hope to bring more returned characters also and I am still debating on rather Caleb Richards should be in this story. Be ready for new characters!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **This chapter's details include: Marty makes contact with the government, but doesn't tell them about Jacob. Jacob and Lucille are thinking about betraying Marty for Henry. Tom meets an old friend when he going to see if Jacob and Lucille in the motel. Please enjoy!

When Jacob woke up in the morning he suddenly felt discontent and he didn't know why. Then he remembered what he had said to Marty and his reaction. Marty had questioned who this man was and why he wanted him. Jacob and Lucille could not answer these questions so Marty had left looking very upset. Jacob sat up in bed, glad he had his own bed, since he had woken up at least five times before 7 am had arrived. He would not want to wake up his mother, but little did he know she had the same problem.

That is why breakfast was already sat on the table and Lucille was hungrily eating. She had an unusual big appetite and had ate about six pancakes so far. Jacob went over to the table and saw his favorite breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and fried eggs. He didn't even bother to question where it came from, he was so hungry. He dug into this food as his mother slowly ate her pancake feeling like she was eating too much. "Mom? When are we going to go home?" Jacob asked. Lucille looked up, "Soon. Soon, sweetie." Jacob nodded, but looked like he was thinking something else.

"What?" Lucille asked her son worriedly. He shrugged, "It is just... I felt like people think I am different like not normal." She shook her head, "No. No. No one thinks that. Why would you ever think that?" He shrugged once again, "Because remember the way Tom looked at me and even Uncle Fred did. Do you think Dad will recognize me?" Lucille got up and hugged him. "Of course, he will. You are his own son. He loves you with all his heart and so do I." Finally they break from the embrace and continued eating like they hadn't ate anything in years.

After they were done eating, Lucille found a phone book and searched for the name Braidwood. Jacob watched her, "I remember Rachel. Don't you Mom?" Lucille looked up, "Huh?" Jacob smiled like he was in memory lane, "It seemed like just last Friday her and Tom came over for a play date." Lucille smiled, too, "Oh, yes. I remember, but I wonder where she is now." Jacob replied, "Maybe Tom knows."

Lucille shook her head, "Let's not bug him. He has already done enough." Jacob looked down. Lucille put the phone book back and questioned herself if this was a good idea. Betraying Rachel and Jacob's friend Marty for her husband. "Maybe we should go and see your Uncle Fred?" Jacob nodded excitedly, "Yeah, let's do it!"

The walk to the police station was long and Lucille still wondered if she shouldn't have just went to their or her house. Jacob was happily skipping as they walked there, "Do you think I can play cops and robbers with Uncle Fred?" Lucille shook her head, "He is probably busy with work. I don't even know if he will see us." Jacob looked down and stopped skipping, "I liked him better when he worked at the company." Lucille put her arm around Jacob and pulled him closer to her. "Your Uncle Fred is still the same man, he has always been." Jacob nodded, "I hope so."

Lucille opened the door to the police station and Jacob pushed her arm off of him. Lucille chuckled knowing her son was getting embarrassed by her. Jacob walked beside her, acting very mature. "Um... may I speak to the Sheriff?" Lucille asked the man in the front desk. The man looked up from his computer, "Why?" he asked. Lucille thought for a moment, "We are family friends." The man nodded, "Okay, you may see him for a short time." The man led them to Fred's office. "Family friends, Sheriff?" Fred looked up and made short eye contact with Lucille. "Yes, Hank. I will take it from here."

Hank nodded and then left the room. "Please sit down." Fred said and Jacob sat down. Lucille preferred to stand, so she replied, "I am good, standing." Fred nodded, "So, what brings you two lost souls here? Don't tell me you are my sister-in-law and nephew." Jacob spoke up, "When I went to visit Diana and Mrs. Pickle, they seemed to believe me." Fred acted as though he didn't hear that, those were Lucille's relatives not his or Henry's. Lucille shook her head at Jacob then said, "We need help, finding a woman named Rachel Braidwood." Fred laughed, "You are kidding, right?" Lucille shook her head, "No." Fred's smile came off his face, "Didn't you ask Pastor Tom? She died maybe twelve years ago. She committed suicide."

Lucille's eyes widen, "What?" Fred nodded, "Yep. Now if that is all, I have some work to do." Fred turned away from them and started filling out paperwork. Lucille grabbed Jacob's hand as she said, "We are bringing back Henry." She walked out of the room as Fred looked up in surprise.

Marty woke up sweating, he had another dream about that boy. He shook it off as he checked his alarm, but his surroundings looked different. He was in a motel, then he remembered Jacob the boy he had taken home. Then he had followed him to this town, that seemed weirdly familiar. When he finally found the clock the time said 9:15. He got up and then remembered he hadn't called back his friend who had allowed him to pick up young Jacob from the airport.

She would probably be calling shortly wondering where he had gone, since he was only supposed to take Jacob to the adoption center. He picked up his phone as he got dress and dialed her number. She picked up right away, "Bellamy?" Marty coughed to clear his throat, "Yes." She spoke quickly and harshly as she said, "Where have you been? Did you get the boy to the adoption center?" Marty replied somewhat uneasily, "Um... yeah. I did, it's just I met an old friend and wanted to catch up." She spoke harshly once again, "Old friend? You have a job here and unless you want to be fired, I suggest you get back over here."

Marty was thinking something completely wrong, "Why don't you think of this as my vacation time?" She hung up the phone and Marty smiled. He knew if he would have told her about Jacob maybe have returned from the dead, then she would have done something crazy. He wondered if he could get a job here and try to live here. He opened his motel door and headed to the store to see if they had any job offerings.

He would just visit them quickly then head straight back to see his wife. Tom had spend the whole night in the church too sad to return back home to his loving wife. He was at the motel asking what room Lucille and Jacob were in. They gave him the information knowing he was the pastor. He headed up to the room, but when he was walked down the hallway, a woman walked out of her room. "Rachel?" he said quietly. She had faintly heard her name, so she also looked at him. "Tom?" she said and hugged him.

This couldn't be happening Tom thought, Rachel was dead. She isn't real, but Lucille and Jacob seemed real. Maybe all of his love ones are coming back for a reason. Maybe he was supposed to do the right thing this time. He pushed away, "Why?" he asked. Rachel's eyes were blank as she replied, "I don't know. I don't know." Tom shook his head and stepped back, "You committed suicide." Rachel shook her head, "I was depressed, but now I am fine." Tom took another step back, "No." Rachel stepped towards, "Come on, Tom. I thought you loved me." Tom nodded, "I did, but now I am married."

Rachel looked like she was punched in the face, "What... What?" Tom nodded, "I moved on." Rachel shook her head, "Don't you know it is really me?" Tom sighed, "If you were anyone else, I would be happy to see you." He walked pass her and towards Jacob's room. He knocked on the door as he could felt Rachel staring at him. No one answered the door, they must be out. And they would probably get in trouble if they said they were who they really were. Tom rushed past Rachel heading to his car. He needed to get into town and find them.

"We are going to have a big feast. And you can come, too. Who is Max?" Jacob was talking on the pay phone to Mrs. Pickle since Diana wouldn't speak to him. "Another cousin? Cool. Maybe we can met up with him, once we save my Dad." Lucille walked out of the ice cream shop with two ice cream cones and was walking over to Jacob. "Yes. Yes. I will be careful. Okay, tell her I said hi. Bye." He hang up the phone and took the ice cream cone Lucille offered him. "Thanks, Mom." Lucille smiled, "So what did she say?" Jacob looked sad, "Diana, wouldn't speak to me. But Mrs. Pickle did. She told me that she would be coming to the feast and good luck on the hunt for Dad. She also said that Diana still didn't believe in us."

Lucille sighed, "So stubborn." Jacob smiled as he said, "She mentioned that I have another cousin named Max." Lucille smiled, "Maybe we can met him sometime. But right now, we need to find Rachel and convince your friend Marty to help us. He didn't seem really interested last night." Jacob sighed, "What do you think the man wants with them anyway?" Lucille put a hand on his shoulder, "Just to talk." Jacob nodded, "I think he has another plan. I think that he wants to do something to Rachel." Lucille gaped, "What?"

Jacob seemed to stare into the distance, "Rachel has something he wants to destroy." Tom pulled up in his car, "There you guys are." He said getting out in a hurry. "Why did you leave?" he asked Lucille. Lucille looked at him, "Tom, we can't stay in that motel room all day, anyway we have things to do. It is nice to see." Lucille began to walk away and Jacob followed her giving Tom a small grabbed Lucille's arm and she looked up surprised. Tom let go, "Sorry. Sorry. It's just... If anyone finds out who you are then..." He stopped speaking as a woman walked over.

"Tom? Who are these people? Where have you been?" Tom quickly replied, "These are people that need my help. I have been helping them. This is Lucille and her son Jacob." The woman nodded, "Ah. Hello, my name is Janine Hale. I see my husband has been helping you out." Lucille nodded as she turned towards the newcomer. "He has, but I think we will be on our way. It was a pleasure meeting you." She nodded towards Tom and grabbed Tom's hand. They walked away to leave the married couple to themselves. "What was that all about?" Janine asked.

Tom shrugged, "They don't want my help, but they need it." Janine sighed, "Tom, if they don't want your help then don't give it. But I need your help." Tom smiled at her, "I am so sorry about yesterday." She kissed him, "It is okay. Let's get you to your church, you are the pastor." Tom sighed, "Oh my goodness. I forgot about the service today. I am the worst pastor ever." Janine smiled, "At least you can do something worth getting yelled at by Helen." She kissed him and he smiled into her lips.

He saw Rachel watching in the distance, "Let's take this home." Tom suggested as he opened the door for her and she got in giving him one last kiss. Little did Tom know Janine was making another attempt of having a baby. Tom drove away towards home watching Rachel through the mirror till she became too small for him to see. This was going mad. Now he had Rachel, Jacob and Lucille about. How would he lie to everyone about this?

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter took so long, but I have been busy with school. Now that school is out, I hope to write more. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have decided I will include the Richards in the story, but not until later chapters. Please stay tuned and don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Here is the next chapter for my story. Tom finds out some interesting news from Rachel and he doesn't know how to handle it. Jacob remembers what happened the day he died. Please review.

"Thank you so much." Marty took the manager of the burger shop he had got a job at. "No problem. We don't have many new people come around here anyway." The manager replied. Marty just smiled, "So when do I start?" The manager shrugged, "Tomorrow maybe. 8am-4pm. Lunch break at noon to 1." Marty smiled, "Perfect thanks." Marty walked out of the building and noticed Jacob. "Hey, Jacob."

"Marty!" Jacob said happily and fist bumped Marty. Lucille looked at Marty worriedly, "Hello, Marty." she said quietly. Marty smiled at her, "Hi, Mrs. Langston. I am sorry about yesterday." Lucille shook her head, "No, it is okay. I understand completely. You were upset." Marty nodded, "Yes, but I am very happy to help you figure out who this man is." Lucille smiled, "Oh, thank you. Thank you. Would you like to come to lunch with us?" Marty shook his head, "Can I get a rain check on that? I have a government friend who may be snooping around here and who knows what she will do if she found out about you two."

Lucille nodded, "Uh...Okay. That's alright. Well you better be on your way." Marty nodded and started to walk away. "Wait...wait...if you come across a woman named Rachel Braidwood, could you tell me?" Marty looked a little unsure, but he nodded anyway, "Of course. Of course. Have a nice lunch." Jacob smiled, "That was awkward." Lucille laughed, "Yes, it was. Now let's go eat. I am starving." Jacob nodded in agreement and they walked in the burger shop.

Janine came out of the bathroom, "Negative again!" She looked outraged. "It's okay. It's okay." Tom comforted her. She started to cry, "No, it is not okay." Tom said, "Remember what the doctor said?" Janine nodded, "Yes. I just hoped it wasn't true." Tom nodded, "I know. I know. But maybe we can adopt if you want a baby so much." Janine nodded in his arms, "Okay." She sat up and stared at the ceiling. Tom got up from bed, "You want me to make you something to eat."

She just nodded and Tom headed into the kitchen. He got some leftover lasagna from the fridge and popped it in the microwave. Tom sighed as he thought about Rachel who had returned just like Jacob and Mrs. Langston. Why was this happening to him all of the sudden? He went into the fridge and got some juice out. He poured the juice into a cup as Janine came in. "Thanks, Honey." She hugged him and he smiled giving her the cup of juice.

"No problem, Janine." the microwave beeped and Tom went got her food out.  
"There you go." he said handing it to her with a fork. "Tom, are you okay?" Tom blinked twice, "What do you mean?" Janine sighed as she sat down at the counter. "You were gone all day yesterday. And you seem to be lost today." Tom nodded, "I know and I am sorry. I was helping someone." Janine leaned closer to him, "Who?" Tom thought for a moment, but Janine didn't give him enough time to make up an excuse. "Are you cheating on me?"

Tom was stunned, "No. No. I would never..." Janine leaned back, "Then why the weird behavior. I want the truth." Tom sighed, "Janine. I have been keeping something from you." Janine clapped her hands together looking upset, "I knew it!" Tom shook his head, "No, it is nothing like that. It's an old girlfriend." Janine nodded, "Kelly?" Tom shook his head again, "No, not her. One I haven't old you about. Her name is Rachel." Janine stood up, "There is no secrets between us. I told you about every boyfriend I have ever had."

Tom nodded, "I know. But about twelve years ago she drove her car off a bridge." Janine shook her head, "That is no excuse. You should have told me." Tom continued on like she hadn't say anything, "Yesterday was the anniversary of her death." She gasped, "Is that why you didn't come home?" Tom nodded, "I couldn't." Janine closed her eyes for a moment, "Okay." Tom looked at her and waited for her to say something else. "Okay." she repeated then she fell to the ground. "Janine!" Tom yelled as he ran over to her. She looked up at him, "I am fine. Anything else you keeping from me?" She got up and studied him.

"Um... yeah. My best friend, Jacob and his mother have returned from the dead. So has um... Rachel." Janine laughed, "Now you are just playing a joke on me." She walked out of the room and went back into her bedroom. Tom sighed and sat down at the counter. His phone began to ring and he picked up, "Hello?" he asked.

"Hey, Tom."

"Rachel?"

"Sorry about earlier."

"Why are you calling me?"

"I just wanted to say if I had known I would have never..."  
"Known what?"  
"Tom, I am pregnant." Tom gasped and hung up the phone quickly so shocked that he didn't notice Janine staring at him.  
_

"Dad, will you just speak to me?" Maggie asked her father as he drank the coffee she had brought him. "It's nothing, Maggie. Just work. Don't you have work, too?" Maggie sighed and sat down. "Dad, ever since those people came over you have seemed different." Fred nodded, "Because of that prank they pulled." Maggie shook her head, "It's not that." Maggie's phone rang. Maggie sighed and picked up. "Hello? Okay. Okay. I will be right there. Bye." Maggie hung up, "We can discuss this later." She grabbed her jacket off of her father's office chair and walked out.

She headed to the doctor's office she worked at. She walked inside and saw people were yelling at a woman. She rushed over, "What is happening here?" A man looked up, "She claims to be a woman who died." Maggie nodded then grabbed the woman by the arm and took her out of the lobby. She took her to a room and locked the door behind her. She smiled at the woman, "Hello, I am Dr. Langston." The woman nodded, "I am Rachel Braidwood." Maggie nodded, "Okay. So what are you here for?"

Rachel sighed, "I am pregnant." Rachel smiled, "Oh, congratulations." Rachel nodded, "Thanks. And the things that man was saying..." Maggie shook her head, "I don't care. You are my patient and I am giving you medicine care." Rachel sighed in relief, "Thank you." Maggie nodded, "Of course. Can I take some blood? I just want to look at something. A" Rachel nodded, "Yes." Maggie nodded, "My nurse will get your blood then you can be on your way. You also schedule an appointment so we can discuss your baby in depth. " Maggie said headed out of the room.

She stopped and turned around, "Oh and if you find anyone else like you tell them they can come and see me. I will be happy to help them." Rachel smiled and nodded. Maggie headed out of the room and the crowd of people from earlier was gone. She sighed in relief and went to look for Rachel's file.

"Mom?" Jacob asked. Lucille smiled, "Yes?" Jacob sat up, "When will Dad be back?" Lucille sighed, "I don't know. That is why we have to do this." They were on a bus on there way to Diana's house. They had got on the bus right after they ate lunch. "But what if Diana won't help?" Lucille shook her head, "It's not about helping, it's about telling your uncle and cousin that we are real." Jacob nodded, "What about the man who wanted us to give him Returns." Lucille smiled, "We will be talking to him later." Jacob nodded and looked out the window, "The world has changed."

Lucille nodded in agreement, "Yes, it has. I feel like everyone grew up without me, expect you of course." She hugged Jacob and he smiled, "Yeah. I was so confused when I first returned." Lucille laughed, "I thought I was dreaming." Jacob laughed with her, "I wish we were, then Dad would be here and everything would be normal or at least normal enough." Lucille put her hand on his shoulder, "I made a promise that your dad would come back and I meant it. I will never break my promise." Jacob nodded, "Okay." He said softly.

Lucille held him close as the bus drove them away from all of the relatives who wouldn't believe that they were are who they said they are. "Pickle. Pickle. Eat one pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Eat one pickle. Eat one pickle..." Jacob started singing. It was a song that him and Mrs. Pickle had made up. Lucille smiled as she pulled him closer and he continued to sing. His singing voice was beautiful.

Lucille smiled as she noticed Jacob had fell asleep. Looking outside the bus she saw the sign that told her they were almost to Diana's house. Jacob suddenly jerked awake, looking like he had a bad dream. "You okay?" Lucille asked him. Jacob shook his head, "Mom, that plane crash wasn't an accident." Lucille looked shocked, "What?"

Jacob sat up, "I remember what happened." The bus stopped and Lucille nodded, "Come on."

She grabbed his hand and they got out of the bus. This wasn't their stop, but Lucille wanted to talk to private with Jacob. They started to walk in a random direction as Jacob told his mom what he remembered, "We were on our way to vacation, I think. I had fell asleep between you and Dad, but I woke up in the middle of the night with another nightmare about the monster Tom had told me about. You and Dad were asleep so I got up to explore, because I couldn't go back to sleep. There was no one wondering around. It was quiet."

"I snuck into to the luggage area, because I remembered something I had in my luggage to make me feel better. There he was. The man. The man who did this all." Jacob's legs almost buckled as he spoke finished. Lucille held him steady, "You don't have to talk about this Jacob." She said putting her hand through his hair. Jacob continued, "He killed me. With a knife. But as I was dying on the ground he told me I would be back." Lucille hugged him close as tears fell down his face.

**Author's Note: **Been awhile since I updated and I am sorry about that. And for all of you who had requested a Father's Day part 2 I will be working on that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **You are all probably wondering who murdered Jacob and what happened on that plane. Well, this is what Jacob and Lucille are trying to figure out. Let's see if Lucille remembers anything from the plane accident or murder in this case. Also I have decided to write start working on a spin-off of my Mother's day and Father's day stories. As always please review and enjoy.

"Are you alright?" Mrs. Pickle asked Jacob. He hadn't spoken a word since he had arrived at Diana's house. Diana wasn't home so they didn't have to worry about her yet. He nodded and Lucille put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you hungry?" she asked him. Jacob nodded eagerly. Mrs. Pickle went into the kitchen to look for some food when she heard the door open. Diana was home. "Nancy! I have great news!" Mrs. Pickle rushed out of the kitchen, but it was too late.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Diana exclaimed looking at Jacob and Lucille. Mrs. Pickle came in, "Diana, it's not what you think. They need our help." Diana shook her head, "With what?" Lucille stood up from the chair she was sitting up, "We need you to believe we are who we say we are. Do I have to do a DNA test to prove it?" Diana laughed, "Wouldn't work, but you are a great actor." Mrs. Pickle couldn't take in anymore, "This is not an act, Diana. It is real. I have seen it before."

Jacob, Lucille and Diana stared at Mrs. Pickle who sighed, "Yes, people have returned before. There is others at your town, isn't there?" she asked looking at Lucille. Lucille nodded, "I know of about two, not counting Henry who hasn't returned yet." Mrs. Pickle looked at Lucille strangely, "He hasn't returned yet?" Lucille looked at Mrs. Pickle worried, "Is that bad?" Mrs. Pickle shook her head quickly, "No, of course not."

"That plane crash wasn't an accident." Jacob said quietly from his seat. Diana snapped at him, "Like you would know." Jacob stood up, "Diana, do you remember when we used to play hide and go seek and you could never find me?" Diana rolled her eyes, but there was a hint of something in her eyes, "Yes." Jacob shrugged as he sat back down, "I had a vision." Diana looked at him, "What?" Jacob swallowed, "A man killed me."

"Who?"

"I think it was a returned."

"A returned?"

"Yes, like me expect more experienced."

Diana noticed it was raining outside, "You can stay for the night." She walked away. Mrs. Pickle smiled, "I will go and get some food for you two." She left them alone and Lucille put a hand on Jacob's shoulder. "Jacob, you alright?" she asked. Jacob nodded, "I am fine." Lucille nodded too, "Okay, just making sure." Jacob turned to look at her, "What are we going to do?" Lucille smiled, "I think Diana is finally starting to believe us." Jacob smiled but it seemed forced, "Great."

"Don't worry Jacob. We will find out what happened on that plane." Jacob shook his head, "But what if he is going to kill Diana and Mrs. Pickle, too?" Lucille shook her head, "If he was, then he would have done it thirty two years ago." Jacob looked at her, "I know, it's just. He knows I am back. He say so himself that I would be back. Do you think he is looking for me?" Lucille held Jacob close, "If he comes anywhere near you I will stop him from hurting you." Jacob smiled, "What about Dad?"

"Dad will be home soon. We just need to talk to that man again." Jacob shivered, "I don't think we can trust that man. He seemed off like he didn't really want to help us." Lucille stared at Jacob, "How did you figure that out?" Jacob shrugged, "I don't know. I felt it." Lucille sighed, "Another mystery. I wonder if Mrs. Pickle may know more about what happened to us." Jacob nodded, "Maybe she knows why Dad didn't come back with us?"

Lucille nodded as Diana came into the room. "I got a bedroom ready for each of you. I don't have any clothes your sizes though." Lucille nodded, "Okay, thanks." Lucille stood up and so did Jacob. "Well are you hungry?" Diana asked standing there nervously leaning against the wall. Lucille replied, "We will have a little to eat, please." Diana nodded then quickly disappeared from sight. A few minutes later, Mrs. Pickle came in. "Pot pies." she declared. Jacob and Lucille were still standing.

"Well sit down and eat." Mrs. Pickle said putting down their pot pies at the small table in the corner of the room. "Thank You, Mrs. Pickle." Lucille said giving her a hug. Mrs. Pickle nodded, "Anything for you two." Later that night, Lucille made sure Jacob took a bath, then headed into her room. It was a nice room. It had a bed, a dresser, it's own bathroom, a great view and a television. Lucille was worried. Could she had been alive and perfectly normal if someone hadn't sabotaged the plane? Did someone sabotage the plane?

Her breath quickened and she sat down on the bed. She had calm down. Happy thoughts, she told herself. It was what she has always told herself when she freaked out, but this was bigger. This was giant. Lucille laid down in her bed and pulled the covers over her. Breath normally. She closed her eyes. "Mom?" Lucille jumped. "Jacob?" She asked looking around. The room was too dark to see. "Mommy, I heard a noise in the cargo area downstairs." Jacob said coming out from the dark.

"Jacob, what cargo area?" The light flickered on. "Woah." Lucille said looking around. "Mom, I am going down to the cargo area. I forgot my soldier." Lucille grabbed him, "Jacob, you shouldn't go down there." Lucille was on the airplane. The airplane that was sabotaged. "Bye, Mom." Jacob walked away. Lucille screamed, "Don't! No, Jacob!" She couldn't move. "I killed him." A man came out a luggage place. "You! I know who you are!" Lucille yelled. "Sorry, Lucille, but this has to happened. The baby must never be born." Lucille woke up.

"Mom, are you okay?" Jacob asked his mother. Lucille screamed, "Don't do it, Jacob!" Tears fell down her face. "Mom, don't do what?" Jacob asked sitting on her bed. "Nothing, Jacob. It was a dream." Lucille replied realizing it was all a dream. She wiped her tears away. "Mom, did you dream about the plane crash?" Lucille nodded and Jacob hugged her. "Oh, Jacob." Lucille said hugging him close. "Mom, it will be okay." Jacob said. Lucille nodded.

The next morning, Jacob had fell asleep in his mom's arms. "Morning." Mrs. Pickle said walking in. "Good morning." Jacob said jumping up full of energy. "Mom! Wake up!" Jacob yelled shaking Lucille who sat up. "I wasn't sleeping anyway." Mrs. Pickle frowned, "Something happened last night?" Lucille breathed in quickly, "Yes." Mrs. Pickle mouth's widen, "Oh no." Jacob froze, "What?"

Mrs. Pickle grunted, "Did the rats go in your room, Jacob?" Jacob looked confused, "Rats?" Mrs. Pickle sighed in relief, "Oh. I thought..." Lucille nodded, "Yeah. It wasn't rats. Just a dream." Jacob muttered, "Nightmare." Mrs. Pickle's eyes widen, "Nightmare? About the plane crash?" Lucille nodded again, "Exactly." she didn't say anymore. "Okay. Anyone hungry?"

"Me! Me! Me!" Jacob said jumping up and down on the bed. "Okay, I got pancakes and bacon." Jacob jumped off the bed, "Yay!" He raced out of the room. "You want to sleep longer?" Mrs. Pickle asked Lucille who shook her head. "No, I am good. Returns don't really sleep. By the way I am sorry about the other day. The day I thought you were all acting." Mrs. Pickle smiled, "It's fine. I am a returned too."

"What do you mean she is pregnant?" Janine asked for the second time. Tom didn't reply at first as he sat down in his office at the church. "Quiet, Janine please. We don't want you know who spreading rumors." Janine ignored him, "You are having me believe that she came back from the dead! It's obviously you had an affair!" There was a knock on the door and Helen came in, "Oh. I didn't realize you were here Janine." she said lying.

"What do you need, Helen?" Tom asked. Helen smiled, "Just wanted to ask your opinion a fundraiser we are doing. The one for orphans." Tom nodded, "Oh okay." Tom looked at Janine, "Can we talk about this later?" Janine stood up, "Helen, maybe I can help you with the fundraiser?" Helen nodded, "If Tom isn't up for it." Tom stood up, "Whatever you want to do Janine." Janine forced a smile, "We can talk about this later then." She walked out of the room with Helen and Tom sighed. He knew what Janine was up to. She knew that she was going to tell Helen about Rachel. He had to find Rachel.

Tom stood up and grabbed his stuff. He headed to the hotel. When inside he went directly down the hall where had seen Rachel before. Trying to remember he knocked on a door and it opened up. Rachel was standing there in a robe. "Tom?" she looked surprised. "Rachel." Tom said. "I am so sorry, Tom. I can't believe what I did. I can't believe I did it." She started to cry. Tom just stared at her, he loved her. He really did love her, but why did she kill herself. "Why, Rachel?" Tom asked he wanted a reason any reason.

"I didn't plan it. I didn't. I don't know..." Tom shook his head, "I thought you were happy. I spend years blaming myself." Rachel shook her head this time, "No, Tom. Don't blame yourself. It is all my fault. I killed myself and this baby. I won't make that mistake again, I promise. Just please help me." Tom didn't know what to said. Could he help Rachel even though she had killed herself and a not even born baby. "I can't help you. My wife thinks I had an affair. You are ruining my marriage." Tom walked away from Rachel who was still crying.

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We will see what happens with Mrs. Pickle being a returned and I am thinking about making a story for Grandparent's Day, not sure yet. So please tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **I am sorry if I don't post my father's day spinoff story soon. I have a lot of homework these days, still surprised I made time to write this chapter. This chapter gets interesting. Lots of things happened.

"We had to check up on you." the government agent said. Marty shuffled his feet, "I quit the job." The government agent who had a name tag that said Phil answered, "Not formally, we are to escort you to a meeting." Marty crossed his arms, "What if I refuse to come?" Phil raised an eyebrow, "You know the drill. We arrest you for not cooperating." Marty crossed his arms, "Can I at least finish my breakfast?" Phil nodded, "Five minutes." He walked out of Marty's apartment. Marty sighed as he sat down and looked around the room. He couldn't tell the government anything about Jacob. Marty looked briefly at his breakfast, but he wasn't that hungry.

He grabbed his phone and put it in his pocket. He headed outside, no use in trying to run away from them. Phil stood next to a black van, his face neutral. He opened the back door for Marty who got in. The van must have held prisoners since it had bars to separate the back from the front. Phil started to drive, "So... are we going all the way to Chicago?" Phil didn't answer as he continued driving. "Okay." Marty said sighing. The windows were too dark to see out of.

"These are good, Mrs. Pickle." Jacob said eating pancakes as Mrs. Pickle and Lucille walked in. Mrs. Pickle smiled, "Thank You, Jacob." Lucille stared at Mrs. Pickle, "Are you going to tell me how you returned?" Mrs. Pickle sighed. Jacob's eyes were wide, "Mrs. Pickle is a returned?" Mrs. Pickle nodded, "Yes, Jacob. I am." Diana walked into the room. "Did you know Mrs. Pickle was a returned?" Jacob asked her.

Diana's eyes widen then she laughed, "Mrs. Pickle did not return from the dead." Mrs. Pickle shook her head, "Yes, I did, Diana." Diana stared at her, "What? But returning from the dead is impossible." Mrs. Pickle put a hand on Diana's shoulder, "No, it is not. I returned before you were even born." Diana shook her head, "No, that is impossible." Mrs. Pickle ignored her, "I was born in 1932. When I was six I was killed by soldiers going through the villages killing everyone. I woke up in 1954 in India. I had no clue what happened or where I was. I asked anyone and everyone to help me home. When I got home, I was told my whole family included me were killed. I was taken in by a nice woman named Ms. Reed. She took care of me until I was eighteen. Then I started to look for jobs. And I found one near here working as a daycare assistance. Five years later I came here."

No one spoke. Mrs. Pickle sat down, "I know it is a lot to take in, but it is all true. I think the connection is Arcadia. The city. I was born there, but never lived there." Jacob spoke up, "I think more are coming." Mrs. Pickle nodded, "I know." Jacob stood up, "We met this man, who told us if we brought him two returns he would bring Dad back." Mrs. Pickle shook her head, "Don't trust this man. Don't trust him. He may be evil." Lucille swallowed, "Okay. Okay. So does this mean Henry is coming back?" Mrs. Pickle sighed, "I don't know, Lucille. I don't know."

Diana bit her lip, "Lucille. Jacob. Can you go? I really can't deal with this right now. I have cancer." Lucille gasped, "What? Diana!" She hugged Diana. Diana shrugged her off, "I am in remission." Mrs. Pickle smiled, "Really? That is great!" She jumped up and hugged Diana too. Diana shook her head, "Please get out, Lucille." Diana got up and headed upstairs. "I am so happy." Mrs. Pickle said, "Diana has been so stressed and I have been. I can't believe it. I am so happy." Lucille breathed in a deep breath, "I can't believe Diana had cancer."

Jacob stood up, "Mom, I am scared." Lucille hugged him, "It's going to be okay." She looked up at Mrs. Pickle, "We should leave." Mrs. Pickle nodded, "Do you want me to pack you something to eat?" Lucille shook her head, "No, we will be fine. But we don't have enough money for the bus..." Mrs. Pickle smiled, "Don't worry I have money." Mrs. Pickle got up and left the room. "Mom, what are we going to do?" Lucille shrugged, "Maybe we can meet your cousin." Jacob smiled, "Max?" Lucille slowly shook her head, "Maggie."

_  
Lucille and Jacob stood in front of their house, well their old house. Since it now belonged to Fred. Jacob stared up at the home, "Mom?" Lucille looked at him, "Yes, Jacob?"

"Maggie won't remember me, will she?" Lucille sighed, "Probably not." Jacob frowned, "Okay." Lucille rang the doorbell, "Coming!" they heard someone yell. The door was opened by Maggie. She had a coat in her arms. "Oh, hello, again." she said surprised to see them. "Hello, Maggie." Lucille said smiling. Maggie blinked furiously, "How do you know my name?" Lucille sighed, "It's a long story." Maggie nodded, "Do you want to come in?" Lucille nodded and Jacob spoke, "Maggie, do you remember me?"

Maggie bit her lip, "I um… don't think so." Jacob looked down at his shoes as Lucille led him inside. Maggie went into the kitchen as Lucille and Jacob sat down. "It's looks the same." Jacob said looking around. Lucille smiled, "I guess they didn't want to change it."

"I brought you some lemonade," Maggie said setting down some lemonade, "I don't actually live here anymore, so my dad might be home soon." Jacob looked up her, "Uncle Fred?" Maggie shook her head, "No, my dad." Lucille spoke up, "Maggie. You probably don't remember us, but I am your aunt and this is your cousin. You don't have to believe me." Maggie sighed, "I believe you. There is another one like you." Jacob smiled, "Marty? He is awesome." Maggie looked at him oddly, "No, it was a woman name Rachel…"

Lucille took a sip of her lemonade, "Oh. Yes, Rachel. She was a friend of Jacob's." Maggie nodded, "Oh, so um… you died in a plane crash." Lucille nodded, "Yes, though we are starting to figure out it may have not been accident." Maggie's eyes widen, "What do you mean?" Jacob spoke up before his mother could, "I have a dream about what happened. There was man who…" Jacob didn't finish his sentence. Lucille nodded, "Yeah. Enough about us. I want to know everything about my niece!"

Maggie smiled, "Well, I am a doctor…" Lucille interpreted her, "A doctor! Wow." Maggie just continued smiling, "Yeah. I could do a check up on you two if you want." Lucille smiled, "Thanks. So how is your dad?" Maggie grunted, "Okay. He hasn't been the same since the plane crash." The door was heard unlocked and opened. "Oh no!" Maggie muttered. "Maggie! Are you here?"

Fred came into the room and fire seemed to appear in his eyes when he saw Lucille and Jacob, "HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" Jacob swallowed as he stared at his uncle. Maggie answered quickly, "I let them in." Fred shook his head, "Stop messing with my family." Fred didn't even look Maggie as he added, "Maggie, please leave." Maggie shook her head and didn't leave.

"That wasn't a request." Fred said turned to look at her. Maggie sighed as she picked up her bag, "I am not a kid anymore." she left the house. Fred took out a pair of handcuffs, "Stand up." he told Lucille. Lucille busted out laughing, "Fred…" she started. Fred grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her up from the couch. Then he spun her around and handcuffed her. Jacob looked on in shock.

Jacob didn't understand why his uncle was arrested his mom. Fred looked at Jacob who was still staring at him, but he had a soft spot for him. "Come on." he told Jacob as he began to walk to the door as Jacob followed him, he began telling Lucille her rights. "What a nice brother in law you are." Lucille said sarcastically furious. All she wanted to do was meet her niece and get to know her.

Fred put her in the back of the police car and Jacob on the other side. "Mom." Jacob whispered looking at his mother as Fred walked to the other side of the car to get in the driver's seat. "Don't worry Jacob. We will figure out this mess." Lucille reassured him. Fred got into his seat, "Uncle Fred, why is my mom being arrested?" Fred ignored him as he turned on the radio. Lucille gave Jacob a reassuring smile as Fred pulled away from the house. Fred tried not to look at the people in his backseat. They chose to get into his life and play this game. They were messing with his daughter, so they needed justice.

Though when he looked into Jacob's eyes, he just saw his nephew. He looked at Lucille to see if he felt the same, but it was Lucille. They had always had their differences, not this was Lucille. He loved Lucille like a sister, since she was Henry's wife. Lucille is dead now, along with his brother so these people couldn't possibly be them. Fred pulled into the police station and parked his car. "Paul!" he called to a police officer.

Paul walked over, "Yeah, Fred?" Fred narrowed his eyes into the backseat, "I picked up some folks who have been causing some problems." Paul nodded, "Okay." He began opening up the door to get Jacob and Lucille out. When Paul saw an eight-year old child, he turned to ask Fred about him, but Fred had already went into the station. "Ugh, Fred. Do you know why you were arrested, Ma'am?" Paul asked Lucille as he helped her out.

Lucille rolled her eyes, "For being his sister in law." Paul looked at her oddly, "His sister in law died thirty-two years ago." Lucille nodded, "I know." Jacob got out behind his mother, "Are you a friend of my uncle's?" Jacob asked Paul. Paul sighed, "Identity thieves." He grabbed Jacob's hand and whispered in his ear, "Your mom has been teaching you bad things. It is bad to stole people's identities." Jacob looked at the man, "But my mom is a great mom." Paul looked at Lucille who was leaning against the car still handcuffed. "No, no she isn't." Jacob fell to the ground and it looked like he was having seizure.

"Janine, please." Tom said as Janine threw her stuff into her suitcase. "You had an affair!" Janine shouted. Tom sighed, "I already told you, I would never do that to you. This is a girl from by past." Janine ignored him as tears fell down her face, "Helen is right. You couldn't wait, could you?" Tom looked confused, "Wait for what?" Janine shouted in his face, "For me to have a baby!" Tom shook his head, "I _am_ waiting patiently." Janine finished packing up her stuff, "It's over Tom. I am going to my sister's."

Tom sighed, "Janine, please. It's been over for twelve years since she killed herself." Janine threw her lipstick at Tom who ducked. "She is still alive apparently." Tom stared at the lipstick on the ground, "Look it up! She drove off the road." Janine grabbed her suitcase and headed towards the front door. "I will be sending divorce papers." She left the house and slammed the door shut behind her.

Tom grunted as he fell onto his couch, "Why…" His phone rang and he picked it up, "Hello?" It was Rachel, "Tom, I know you don't want to talk to me but…" Tom hung up. Tom headed out of the house and got into his car. Janine had already left, the only thing that remained of her had the house now was her angel with a baby figurine that sat in the window.

He was going to find Jacob and Lucille. They must know something about this returned business. As he pulled out of his driveway, he saw Helen watching from inside her car. What was she doing here? Tom pulled over to where her car was and got out. "Helen?" he asked going over to her window. Helen smiled, "Hello, Tom." Tom stared at her for a moment, "What are you doing here?" Helen answered still smiling, "Just wanted to see if it was true. Did you have an affair? Who is the woman?" Tom's eyes widen, "Janine told you this."

Helen nodded, "Yep." Tom began to walk away, "So much for a Pastor! You are supposed to be following God, not random women!" Tom ignored her as he got into his car and drove away towards the church. Helen was partly right, he needed to talk to God. Ask him what was going.

He hung up on her. Rachel stared at the phone. She was a horrible person. She had killed not only her, but a not yet born baby. How could she be so cruel? Rachel shook her head, "I don't deserve to live." She looked down at her tummy, but what about her baby. Rachel sighed, what if this baby ended up like her? She got up from her hotel bed and walked over to the window. She was on the third floor. Rachel jumped.

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked this chapter, a little crazy. Please review and I will try to finish writing the first chapter for my other story. That will delay this story for a little bit though, just so you all know.


End file.
